Sora the man of all men
by razer racer
Summary: not really a story i will be writing, but more of a story idea, inspired by a deviantart image from pallid called sora the heartbreaker, base idea goes to him, respectively, and someone please remake this story from the ground up, i don't know much about this topic.


Sora the man of all men

i do not care if anyone uses this idea, it originated from a guy on deviantart, named pallid. i give him credit, and so should you.

if anyone want's this before i'm done, just make a remix/better version of this, as i am not as good as i thought... just email pivotteer's gmail. well, this is more of a request... so please, can anyone do this? i feel like the only one doing this, and don't forget the gullwings.

Sora was on, yet, another adventure, figthing heartless and nobodies, but something was... off, as if he was being stalked, not by one person, but by numerous people, some of them giggle and squee all the time, but very faintly, one said, "sora's mine", which startled sora a bit. he would notice green eyes, blue eyes, purple eyes, alot of eyes at that, and long, beautiful hair. there were 3 smaller ones that hovered, and one thing they had in common... THEY ALL WANTED SORA! Said keyblade master had enough and ran, ran, ran, all the way to the old castle in hollow bastion. He suddenly runs into a bunch of nobodies, larxene's nobodies, and said nobody controller appeared, she was acting very strange, telling sora if he won't marry her, no one will. of course Sora defeater her, but not before some magical orange and yellow scarf-thing appeared and blinded her. Sora picks up the scarf. "Who'se scarf is this?" then, the scarf scurries along to the edge where a simple word was heard... "Scoop!" followed by, "Let's get 'im!" finally, "I sure hope he likes punk girls." yes, you all had it coming, the very 3 sprites i call... THE GULLWINGS!

*cue dramatic scene, add some dieing heartless and flying hearts*

"And you are?" Sora asked out of the blue, gripping the keyblade. He looked up, down, left, right, and right behind, then back forward, and then... THEY APPEARED! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora yelled, as he then tries to run back, slicing heartless in his way.

"Well... that turned out well, in a strange way..." Maleficent said. "Well, if we kidnap kairi and riku, he will come to us, we will have those girls at the ready, they will also fall prey to our plan." Pete laughed and laughed, then some random boot hit him. "That's for stealing my ramen, dattebayo! now i'm off, i strongly dislike this 'rikku' girl." Naruto exclaimed as he jumped out of a window.

(i am bad at generic transitions)

Later, Sora, Hercules, Leon, Cloud, Sephiroth, well, almost all of the final fantasy and disney characters are at the karaoke (spelling) bar, where first up was riku, but under maleficent's curse. he sang like this...

i love you, you love me... [yeah, that went on for a while with Riku]

the whole room flooded with a bit of blood, from everyone's now-deaf ears

next was Tifa Lockheart, and she was looking at sora, the whole time, and sang... I'm gonna put a spell on you, and then you're MINE! and after that, she blew him a kiss, Leon got a bit pissed.

i will gladly say that all the girls sang love songs to sora, but i will go right to the gullwings, they got a suprise for sora at the end...

here's the song... (imagine Riku sang this(not the kh one, the FF one))

( ^^ means paine and yuna join in)

i'm gonna be, by the proclaimers, but with a tiny change...

When i wake up yeah i know i'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the girl who wakes up next to you

When i go out yeah i know i'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the girl who goes along with you

If i get drunk yes i know i'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the girl who gets drunk next to you

And if i haver yeah i know i'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the girl who's havering to you

But i would walk 500 miles

And i would walk 500 more

Just to be the girl who walked 5,000 miles

To fall down at your door

/^^

When i'm working yes i know i'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the girl who's working hard for you

And when the money comes in for the work i'll do

I'll pass almost every penny on to you

When i come home yeah i know i'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the girl who comes back home to you

And if i grow old well i know i'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the girl who's growing old with you

But i would walk 500 miles

And i would walk 500 more

Just to be the girl who walked 5,000 miles

To fall down at your door

/^^

When i'm lonely well i know i'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the girl whose lonely without you

When i'm dreaming well i know i'm gonna dream

I'm gonna dream about the time when i'm with you.

When i go out yeah i know i'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the girl who goes along with you

When i come home yes i know i'm gonna be,

I'm gonna, be the girl who comes back home with you

I'm gonna be the girl who's coming home with you

But i would walk 500 miles

And i would walk 500 more

Just to be the girl who walked 5,000 miles

To fall down at your door

But i would walk 500 miles

And i would walk 500 more

Just to be the girl who walked 5,000 miles

To fall down at your door!

"AAAAAAY!" was heard... then... CRASH! the 3 Gullwings members glomp Sora, kissing him like crazy, then, since they're some sprite being, or fairy, whatever... they tie him up and took him to their little spot where they call 'home' and kept him in a room.

"man i loved that song, but why did they kidnap me? oh yeah, i have a keyblade..." Sora tries to summon his trusty blade, but noticed that Rikku's scarf kept his hands tied up behind him... The room was also dark, so he couldn't see much, except for a large-shaped bed, with some of their stuff on it.

then they came back, opened the door, turned on the light... they came into the room, looking ready for whatever the F*** they're gonna do to sora, they threw him onto the bed, which was very comfy, soft, and springy


End file.
